emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2338 (24th March 1998)
Plot Butch and Seth have been sent to Outhwaite's farm by Kim to assess the situation. Paddy looks out of the window. Butch tells him that he has got trouble waiting at home - Mandy. Chris and Kelly are organising the drinks party for the American executives tonight. Kelly talks Chris into inviting Tony and Becky tonight. Outhwaite is suspicious when Paddy telephones Mandy. She is furious to discover where he has been all night. Kim is determined to get the builders into Outhwaites. Steve makes her wait for Seth's report. Rachel tells Kirsty, Lyn and Emma off about the forged notes. Seth tells Kim that Paddy is dealing with Outhwaite. The bills are mounting up in the wine bar. Dee insists that Eric pay. He then lets slip to Sam that the letter that he opened yesterday was saying that Dee's mother is ill in the Philippines. Eric thinks that Dee's family are just trying to con him out of more money and he has no intention of telling her. Outhwaite has just agreed to leave the farm when the workmen arrive and he fires his gun at them. Outhwaite watches as outbuildings are demolished. Kim feels no remorse. Tony organises the American business people. Chris thinks that he talked to them like they were conscripts. Marlon gossips about Will and Dee to Viv. Kathy overhears. Paddy creeps home. Mandy is fine with him until he asks about Outhwaite staying with them. They end up asking Betty, but it turns out that Jed and Seth do not get on. Kathy tells Dee what she overheard Marlon saying. Kim and Steve look at holiday brochures for their honeymoon. Chris wants to know if they are going out soon. Kim makes a bitchy remark to Kelly. Paddy has to crawl to Zoe about missing a day's work. He is still trying to find somewhere for Outhwaite to live. Marlon is stirring things between Will and Dee. Then he says something to Eric. The drinks reception is well underway. Becky keeps looking over at Zoe. Tony gets chatted up by one of the American women. Alan has refused to give a room to Jed. Paddy then asks Biff for a favour. Zoe shocks one of the Americans when he propositions her by telling him that she is a lesbian. Paddy pays Biff £20 to let Outhwaite stay. Kim and Steve arrive back at Home Farm. She goes upstairs to change and finds Kelly wearing one of her dresses. She tells Kelly to take it off and then grabs her. Kelly trips and falls down the stairs. She is unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Kim Tate - Claire King *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Kirsty Hutchinson - Anne Marie Jowett *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *George Lawson - Kenneth Jay *Beth Williams - Jackie Sawiris Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes